Vytal Psychiatric Hospital
by AlexiaSoulRose
Summary: Ruby cannot cope with her mother's death. It's so bad that it's making her adopted sister, Yang, worry sick about her. Weiss is letting the stress off her family's expectations get the best of her. Blake thinks she is part cat and talks to an imaginary person named Sun who is apparently part monkey. Her boyfriend, Adam, is desperate to have his girl back. AU [Trigger warning]
1. Roses

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the places you rest..._

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to hold back tears as I did.  
'_Mom... I can't sleep... I wish you could sing me a lullaby... Why did you have to leave me...?_' I thought before giving up and just laid there, crying.  
The release of my tears eventually soothed me to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

_BEE-EE-EEP!  
__I opened my silver eyes to the inside of a car. Blood was on the window shield. I whimpered as I looked begrudgingly down at myself. The crimson liquid covered me like the window. My eyes began to water as I looked over to the driver's seat. It was compacted in, trapping the driver and crushing them hard enough to spill their blood across the interior of the car.  
__"Mom...?" I weakly squeaked._

* * *

I screamed as I sat up from the dream. Once I realized it was that damn nightmare again, I stopped screaming and curled into a ball, crying hard.  
"Mom... I'm so scared..." I sobbed as I clutched the necklace that was around my neck. Its design was that of a cool-looking silver rose, "I want them to stop... Please... Help me..."  
My tears stopped flowing eventually and I look over at my nightstand. I took the small red pouch that was sat upon it and a red hoodie off the end of my bed. I slipped it on and put the pouch in my pocket as I quietly sneaked out of the room, going by a room with loud music out of it and a girl yelling and laughing.  
"Stay still you, little shit!" the voice hollered, "BOOM! Headshot! Guess you didn't have your head in the right place!"  
I creeped down the stairs and to the door. Slipping on my snow boots beside the door, I left the house without a sound.

* * *

The fog was thick in the graveyard as I followed the path I knew very well. I came up to a flat gravestone with the same rose design as my necklace.  
"Hi, Mom..." I whispered, "How are you...?"  
I sat down in front of the grave and stared at it silently a long time. I broke me gaze with the stone to look down as I pulled my pouch out.  
"Why aren't you ever here to help me...?" I said darkly, staring at it, "Even in spirit, you should be here... Why do I have to rely on this to feel better...? Why can't I rely on you...?" I pulled out a small silver blade and held it towards the grave, yelling at it, "I have to rely on this to stop hurting!" I pulled back the right sleeves of my hoodie and pajama shirt to reveal cuts and scars and held them to the grave as well. "Look at this! Why did you leave!?"


	2. Cold

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test..._

* * *

"Mother, do you think we could have chicken for tonight's dinner?" a white-haired girl asked as she walked gracefully into the kitchen.  
"Weiss, hun, you're looking a bit more... Pudgy..." her mother answered, cutting up lettuce, "Wouldn't you much rather prefer a fresh salad for dinner instead? It'll help you get your thin figure back!"  
The teenager went silent and her mouth drooped as she thought, looking down with an angry look, '_I'm not fat... Am I...?_'

* * *

Weiss was staring down at her half eaten lunch as her friends chattered around her. She looked a bit older from the interaction with her mother, but she had the same expression she did that night.  
'_Disgusting..._' she thought, dropping her fork down.  
"Weiss?" said a female voice. She looked up at a red head that was giving her a look of concern as she continued, "Are you okay?"  
"Leave me alone." she snapped at her.  
Her friend's green eyes widen as she replied, "What's wrong? What did I to to make you mad at me?"  
"Nothing! I'm just sick of you and the others holding me back!" Weiss hissed, getting up and running to the bathroom before she had started to cry.  
'_I'm too fat... I'm too ugly... I'm too slow... I'm too stupid..._' she thought as she locked herself in a stall, '_I need to be perfect..._'  
The white-haired girl knelt down to the toilet as she sobbed.

* * *

She came out, wiping her tears, a few minutes later only to ran into the red head.  
"Weiss... Did you... Did you make yourself throw up...?" she asked, looking terrified.  
Weiss frowned and went to wash her hands and clean off her face, not saying a word.  
"Weiss!" she said loudly, grabbing her friend's arm, "Answer me!"  
"Leave me alone, Pyrrha..." she said, looking down at the sink as she started to cry again.  
"How long have you been doing this...?"  
"Stop it..." Weiss sobbed.  
"I'm your friend... Please... Let me help..."  
The white-haired girl said nothing for a moment as she kept crying. She finally spoke, "Ever since Mother said I should lose some weight..."  
"When was that...?"  
"Two years ago..."


	3. Beast

_Black the beast descends from shadows..._

* * *

A dark-haired girl sat in her room, reading a book at her desk. The only light that shined was her desk lamp onto the page of the novel.  
"Hey!" a hushed male's voice called.  
The girl looked up from her book, looking confused.  
She turned in her chair and said, "Hello?"  
"In here, Blake!" the voice called from... Her closet?  
"What the...?" she whispered, getting up and opening the door.  
A blond boy was sitting in there and he didn't look normal. There was something about him that was off. Blake stared at him completely puzzled.  
"What? Don't like my monkey-ness?" the boy grinned, "I like your kitty-ness."  
"Kitty... Ness...?" she answered.  
"Yea! You have cat ears! Right on your head!" he chuckled, patting his own head, "Just like I got monkey ears!"  
She reached up to touch her head. Cat ears.  
"What...?" she whimpered, scared.  
"It's okay! We're special!"  
"Special...?"  
"Yep! We're faunus! The best living thing on the planet!"  
"Faunus..."  
"Yea and guess what? You're the princess of us!"  
Then, Blake's attention was caught by another male voice, "Blake? Blake? Are you okay?"  
She looked up to a brunette guy, shaking her into out of whatever she was in.  
"Adam...?"  
"Yea, babe, it's me." he said, frowning, "What's wrong? Why are you talking to your closet?"  
She blinked and looked back at the closet. The faunus male was gone. "There was a monkey boy in here! He told me I'm a cat!" she said, saying quickly, reaching to her head and touching her cat ears, "Look! Cat ears!"  
"Blake..."  
"And then, he said, that I was a princess! Isn't that cool?"  
"Blake... This isn't like you... What happened to the calm, level-headed girl I was dating?"  
"I'm a kitty princess, Adam!" the teenager said, smiling.  
"Blake! You do not have cat ears! You're not a cat!"  
Blake's smile disappeared and she whimpered, "I am..."  
"Stop this... It's not funny... Joke's over..."  
She suddenly started crying, "It's not a joke!"  
The brunette hugged his girlfriend close to him and begged, "Please stop... This isn't my girl... You're scaring me..."


End file.
